La macabra colección de muñecas
by Nocturnal Kikyo
Summary: Una siniestra sucesión de asesinatos en serie se desata en Tokio, siendo los crímenes obra de una mente enferma cuya filosofía parece ser la de un "asesinato artístico" ¿Logrará Conan atrapar al culpable antes de que caigan más victimas inocentes?
1. Prólogo

Detective Conan y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Aoyama Gosho, yo soy sólo una simple fan de su maravillosa obra, que no puede evitar imaginar situaciones entre sus personajes y plasmarlas en palabras escritas.

* * *

_**La macabra colección de muñecas**_

_**Prólogo**_

Hacía ya varias horas que la primera estrella había aparecido en el cielo, las calles estaban cubiertas de inquietantes sombras en aquella helada noche de otoño. Igarashi Susu, una mujer de 23 años, volvía a casa desde una animada fiesta. Tenía el cabello corto y teñido de un fuerte color celeste, vestía una sexy mini falda roja, una blusa blanca muy escotada, una chaqueta de cuero negra, medias traslucidas de color negro y unos zapatos rojos de tacón alto. Había bebido mucho, por lo que se tambaleaba ligeramente al caminar, lo que no le preocupaba demasiado pues vivía muy cerca del lugar en donde la había pasado tan bien con sus amigos, la casa de uno de ellos, la única ruidosa en el vecindario aquella noche tan tranquila. Como no tenía que conducir para volver a casa, no le veía el más mínimo problema al hecho de haberse emborrachado hasta hartarse y aún se encontraba de muy buen humor. Sin embargo a medida que se acercaba a su hogar, fue poco a poco inquietándose. Para llegar debía atravesar un pequeño parque que usualmente estaba iluminado a esa hora por varios faroles. Aquella noche en cambio, el parque estaba especialmente oscuro ya que algunos de los faroles parecían haberse estropeado… el hecho de que hubieran varios árboles que obstruían el paso de la luz de los pocos faroles encendidos, no ayudaba mucho a iluminar la escena, y como de acuerdo para otorgarle al ambiente una nota atemorizante, estaba todo muy silencioso, ni siquiera el ruido de vehículos ya que aquel barrio era tranquilo y poco transitado. Bueno, a esa hora de la noche ese lugar siempre era silencioso, no era para sentirse incomoda… que el parque luciera tan tenebroso debido a la reinante oscuridad tampoco era para tanto, una mujer de su edad no debería asustarse por cosas que le preocuparían a niños.

La silenciosa noche fue atravesada entonces por el furioso ladrido de un perro. Dirigió su vista, algo nublada por los efectos del alcohol, hacia el lugar aproximado de donde venía el sonido. Justo detrás de unos árboles se encontraban los juegos infantiles, entre ellos unos columpios. Todo lo que Susu vio a continuación pasó tan rápido y le pareció tan irreal que luego necesitó de un gran esfuerzo mental para poder describirlo, conciente de que su relato no podría ayudar en lo más mínimo ¡si tan sólo hubiera estado sobria aquella noche!

Una sombra, una silueta indefinida se movió, un repentino temor que en aquel instante le pareció infundado se apoderó inevitablemente de ella. El perro volvió a ladrar. El ruido de un motor encendiéndose, el ruido de un vehiculo avanzando. Un mareo producto de la borrachera enturbió sus sentidos, le pareció ver un automóvil alejándose por la solitaria calle… Otra vez el ladrido… Susu se despabiló lo suficiente y siguió avanzando, frente a ella vio los juegos, los columpios, a alguien sentado en el columpio. Pestañeó, quien quiera que fuera era diminuto y no se movía, volvió a pestañear… claro que no se movía, se trataba de una muñeca, lo notó por lo diminuto de la figura, por el vestido amplio y de delicados encajes, las cintas en el cabello, los zapatitos… Se acercó a la muñeca, curiosa de que una pieza tan bella y delicada fuera abandonada así en un parque, porque sin duda era una muñeca preciosa, a medida que iba acercándose notó que para ser una muñeca era en realidad bastante grande, de esas muñecas que las niñas adoran porque son casi de su mismo tamaño… Se acercó más, un poco más… lo suficiente para tocar a la muñeca… para notar ahora, gracias al tacto, que aquello no era plástico, ni porcelana… ni ningún otro material que pudiera usarse en la construcción de una muñeca…

Se apartó bruscamente de aquella figura para observarla mejor… sentada con las piernas a cada lado del asiento del columpio, extendiendo con inquietante elegancia la falda de encajes y lazos, su espalda y cabeza apoyados a duras penas en la cadena del columpio, la cabeza ladeada, los ojos cerrados… Su escrutinio no duró más de dos o tres segundos, pues el simple toque de su mano y su repentina retirada desequilibró la fragilidad de… ¿aquella muñeca?... mientras veía al delicado cuerpo caer con tortuosa lentitud, como en cámara lenta, mientras sentía el ruido seco que provocó al impactarse contra la tierra que ensució la pulcritud del bello vestido, y los ladridos del perro que aún resonaban… comprendió, con la desagradable lentitud que le provocaba su estado de ebriedad, la espantosa realidad.

Aquello no era una muñeca…

Era una niña, una autentica niña de unos seis o siete años…

Y esa niña, estaba muerta…

El siguiente sonido que desgarró el silencio de la noche, espantando incluso al perro que paró de ladrar para aullar de miedo, fue el grito aterrado de Susu, que habría perforado los oídos de cualquiera que se hubiera encontrado cerca en esos instantes.

**Fin del prólogo **

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Este fanfic es una historia que llevo casi un año planeando y recién ahora me animo a publicar, porque tengo más o menos armada y desarmada la historia en mi mente, lo que me ha costado bastante. Como se habrán dado cuenta, en este fanfic hay un caso y siendo sincera los casos no son mi fuerte, por eso escribir esta historia me resulta algo difícil, pero le estoy poniendo mucho empeño para hacerla interesante porque me gustan mucho las historias de casos de asesinato, razón por la que me volví fan de Detective Conan.

Bien, aquí sólo me limito a plantear el escenario, es el prólogo, ya en el capitulo 1 veremos a Conan y compañía… eso es todo lo que puedo adelantar.

Saludos, espero que me apoyen en esta nueva historia que publico.

+ Kikyo +


	2. Capitulo 1

Detective Conan y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Aoyama Gosho, yo soy sólo una simple fan de su maravillosa obra, que no puede evitar imaginar situaciones entre sus personajes y plasmarlas en palabras escritas.

* * *

_**La macabra colección de muñecas**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Una clienta y una tienda de muñecas**_

Ya hacía un buen rato desde que el sol alumbraba tenuemente por entre las nubes en aquella nublada mañana en el barrio de Beika. En el distrito cinco, en la oficina del famoso detective Kogoro el durmiente, un pequeño niño de cabello castaño oscuro y gruesas gafas terminaba en esos mismos instantes de preparar su bolso para ir a la escuela, mientras una joven de larga cabellera corría de un lado a otro, quejándose de que ya se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir a clases y tenía que estar cuidando de la resaca de su padre.

- ¡Por cosas como estas te dejó mamá! – se lamentaba la muchacha. Por respuesta recibió un gruñido de parte de un hombre de cabello negro y pequeño bigote que en esos momentos lucía una expresión de muerto – No es este el aspecto que uno imaginaría de un gran detective ¿no te da vergüenza papá? – continúo la chica. El gran detective Kogoro el durmiente negó con la cabeza.

"Oe, oe… ese no es precisamente un gran detective" pensó para sus adentros el niño mientras les miraba de reojo.

- ¿Nos vamos ya hermanita Ran? – preguntó en voz alta con el tono más inocente de voz que fue capaz de entonar.

- Un segundo Conan – pidió la joven mientras tomaba su bolso y se arreglaba el dobladillo de la falda plisada del uniforme escolar.

En esos momentos sintieron un suave golpeteo en la puerta de la oficina.

- Si es un cliente dile que estoy ocupado – pidió Mouri Kogoro – me siento fatal.

- Ooooh – dijo Ran sonriendo de un modo realmente inquietante, esas sonrisas frías como el hielo que parecen presagiar el inicio de una tormenta – pues no te veo ocupado y ya que no te avergüenza que un gran detective se encuentre en semejante estado…

- Oe… espera Ran – comenzó a balbucear Mouri.

Pero era tarde para pedir piedad, Ran ya había abierto la puerta para recibir a una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años, vestida totalmente de negro, su blusa, su falda, su chaqueta y sus zapatos eran negros. Traía el largo cabello castaño oscuro atado en una coleta baja y no usaba maquillaje. Miraba hacia abajo con una expresión infinitamente triste y tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

- Es esta la oficina del famoso detective Mouri ¿no es así? – preguntó la mujer con un hilo de voz.

- Sss… si señora, es aquí – respondió Ran, conmovida por el triste aspecto de la mujer.

De la forma más amable y educada de la que fue capaz, Ran condujo a la mujer hasta el sofá donde la invitó a tomar asiento. Mouri, rindiéndose ante la significativa mirada de su hija, se sentó frente a la clienta tratando de disimular el monumental dolor de cabeza producto del alcohol que debía soportar.

- Yo soy el famoso Mouri Kogoro ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? – pregunto el detective.

- Vera… necesito pedirle… - la mujer hizo una pausa, tragó saliva y cerró los ojos unos segundos, como si seguir hablando le produjera un profundo dolor físico – Bueno – dijo al fin – creo que primero debo presentarme, mi nombre es Nanami Chiyako y vengo a pedirle que investigue un caso de asesinato.

- ¿Un caso de asesinato? – preguntó Mouri, algo más interesado en el asunto – cuénteme los detalles.

- Bueno, vera… - se interrumpió nuevamente y Mouri se percató de que Ran y el niño estaban aún en la oficina sin dar ni la más mínima señal de abandonar la estancia.

- ¿A ustedes dos no se les hacía tarde? – preguntó Mouri molesto.

- ¡Aaaah es cierto! – exclamó Ran – vámonos ya Conan - dijo la chica dando media vuelta y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- Bien, ahora si puede contarme los detalles.

- Se trata de mi hija, Hoshie, hace ya varios días ella no volvió a casa desde la escuela, yo soy escritora de cuentos infantiles y trabajo en casa así que me preocupé en seguida al notar que se hacía muy tarde. Comencé llamando a la escuela, a las casas de sus amigos… ya cuando se hizo de noche di aviso a la policía… días después mi hija apareció muerta en un parque lejos de casa.

- ¿Sabe de alguien que podría tenerle rencor a su hija?

- Claro que no, mi niña tenía sólo siete años ¿quién podría tenerle rencor?

- ¡Siete años! – se sorprendió Mouri - ¿y sospecha de alguien que deseara venganza contra usted o su esposo… o algo así?

- Nadie, somos personas muy tranquilas detective, no veo quien podría hacernos algo tan terrible. La verdad es que no hay sospechosos ni nada, la policía esta muy confundida… Y la forma en que la encontraron era tan extraña, todo es tan… Simplemente no puedo entenderlo por eso acudo a usted, he leído en la prensa que ha logrado resolver casos que han dejado perpleja a la policía y este es tan raro que no se si usted…

- No se preocupe señora, yo el gran detective Mou…

La puerta se abrió de golpe justo en ese momento, una muy enojada Ran entró precipitadamente.

- ¡Con que seguías aquí! – exclamó. Tras el sofá, precariamente escondido se hallaba Conan, quien no había perdido detalle de la conversación. Mouri enrojeció de ira.

- ¡Ran llévate a este mocoso de aquí, estoy con una cliente hablando de un asunto serio!

- En seguida ¡vamos Conan! – la joven cogió la mano del niño y lo arrastró fuera de la oficina.

- Ahora si podré trabajar en paz – murmuró Mouri.

Lo que Mouri no sabía ni sabe hasta ahora, es que precisamente ese niño es quien resuelve todos los difíciles casos de los que luego él se lleva el merito, ya que ese inocente pequeño de gafas es en realidad el famoso detective adolescente Kudo Shinichi, regresado a la infancia por un misterioso veneno, y que vive en aquella agencia de detective con la esperanza de atrapar a quienes le condenaron a vivir en un cuerpo de niño siendo ya casi un adulto.

Shinichi maldijo para sus adentros su condición actual mientras seguía de mala gana a Ran para no llegar tarde a la escuela primaria.

"Como si fuera necesario para mi ir allí… si el caso es complicado, el tío no lo resolverá por si solo… ¡maldición! quiero saber los detalles del caso…" pensaba el joven detective mientras dirigía su mirada a la ventana de la agencia que cada vez se alejaba más, como si mirarla desde esa distancia fuera a servirle de algo. "Debí dejar un micrófono" pensó con amargura, ahora maldecía el no haber pensado antes en una solución tan obvia.

La agencia ya no era visible y las voces de tres alegres niños sacaron a Shinichi del mundo de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Hola Conan! – exclamaron a su vez un niño alto y delgado, otro bastante gordo y una pequeña de rostro dulce y corta cabellera en la cual lucía una cinta, la pequeña lucía muy alegre y cargaba una muñeca en sus brazos. Tras ellos, otra niña de aire misterioso y una preciosa cabellera corta de color castaño cobrizo, saludaba al chico de las gafas, aunque con un discreto gesto de mano.

- Hola chicos – contestó Conan con desgana.

- Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, Ai, buenos días – saludó Ran alegremente – ¡Oh que bonita muñeca traes Ayumi!

- ¡Hola hermanita Ran! – exclamaron todos menos la pequeña de cabello castaño cobrizo, que se limitó a saludar con un gesto.

- ¿Te gusta mi muñeca? – preguntó Ayumi – Mírala su peinado se parece al mío – añadió encantada. Conan miró la muñeca y era cierto, lucía, al igual que Ayumi, una corta cabellera con una cinta, a juego con la que usaba la niña – mamá me la regaló, ayer pasamos por una preciosa tienda de muñecas de porcelana y como ésta se parecía a mí me la compró.

- ¿Y cómo se llama tu muñequita? – preguntó Ran.

- Himawari, se llama Himawari – contestó.

- Se nos hace tarde – comentó la pequeña Haibara Ai mirando su reloj con la expresión seria que caracterizaba a aquella enigmática niña de cabello castaño cobrizo.

- Nos vemos Conan, adiós niños – se despidió Ran con una sonrisa pensando en lo madura que lucía siempre Ai, sin imaginar que al igual que Conan, ella no era una niña, Haibara Ai era en realidad una joven científica de pasado oscuro. El grupo de niños se despidió de Ran y partieron rumbo a la escuela. Mientras los tres pequeños caminaban tarareando la melodía principal de su serie favorita 'Kamen Yaiba' Haibara y Conan fueron rezagándose.

- Pareces malhumorado – observó la chica. Conan le contó entonces lo ocurrido en la agencia de detectives.

- ¿Viste las noticias anoche? – preguntó Haibara. Conan negó con la cabeza.

- Me quedé dormido apenas llegué a casa, recuerda que ayer dimos vueltas y vueltas con esos tres para que resolvieran el código que el profesor les creo… resulta agotador hacer de 'niñero'.

- Ya, ya – Haibara sonrió – Por lo que dijiste, el nombre de esa niña sería Nanami Hoshie ¿no? Su muerte se mencionó en las noticias anoche, pero muy de pasada, no dieron detalles de donde o como la encontraron, pero al parecer el cuerpo fue descubierto hace dos noches.

- Mmm… si no dieron más datos, seguro que la policía ha parado a la prensa y si es así es porque hay algo del caso que es importante ocultar al público. El caso debe ser realmente complicado para que hayan hecho una cosa así ¡maldición! pensar que me estoy perdiendo los detalles de la escena del crimen…

Al llegar a la escuela primaria, todos los niños comentaban la noticia de la muerte de Nanami Hoshie, la falta de información sobre el caso no les llamaba la atención como a Haibara y a Conan, pero el hecho de que la muerta fuera una niña, había asustado a las pequeñas del salón de Conan, que repetían entre ellas los habituales consejos de no hablar con extraños y mirar al cruzar la calle entre otras medidas de precaución.

- Parece que eres el único que se quedó dormido anoche – observó Haibara con su particular voz de burla. Conan no dijo nada, tan sólo se la quedó mirando con fastidio.

En eso un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de negro cabello corto, un rostro anguloso de mandíbula cuadrada y prominente nariz, entró al salón llamando al silencio.

- Niños, mi nombre es Muraoka Akinori, lamentablemente la maestra Kobayashi esta enferma y necesitará descansar unos días – Un 'oh' prolongado y triste proveniente de los niños se dejó oír – Me haré cargo de este salón los días en los que la maestra no podrá asistir, así que espero que todos nos llevemos bien.

- ¿Qué le habrá pasado a la maestra Kobayashi? – preguntó angustiada Ayumi mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su muñeca. La pregunta llamó la atención del profesor quien se dirigió a la niña.

- No se permite traer muñecos a la escuela – la reprendió severamente el maestro Muraoka, pero su mirada se endulzó al ver la carita inocente de Ayumi – mira, pásame a tu muñeca y la cuidaré por ti hasta la salida ¿de acuerdo? – Ayumi asintió y le pasó a su muñeca. Luego de eso el profesor se dirigió a su escritorio, dejó allí a la muñeca y comenzó con su clase. Shinichi apoyó su cabeza en el escritorio, irritado por tener que aguantar otro día más siendo 'Conan' y oír, como cada día, las mismas lecciones que oyera hacia diez años atrás, algo simplemente tedioso.

Cuando al fin las campanadas que anunciaban la salida de clases resonaron en la primaria Teitan, Conan dio un largo bostezo y comenzó rápidamente a guardar sus cosas en el bolso, con suerte el tío estaría en casa y podría sonsacarle detalles del caso.

Mientras, la pequeña Ayumi ya había acorralado al profesor sustituto para que le devolviera su muñeca y éste se la devolvió con una sonrisa, advirtiéndole que lo mejor era no volver a traerla.

Al salir ya de la escuela, Conan se despidió de los niños con un gesto de mano, pero Genta le detuvo, algo no muy difícil pues era más alto y mucho más gordo que Conan.

- Esta mañana prometimos a Ayumi que la acompañaríamos a ver la tienda de muñecas – dijo el niño, fastidiado de que Conan planeara marcharse. La delgada figura de Mitsuhiko se impuso con expresión severa al lado de Genta.

- ¿Cuándo prometí eso? – se quejó Conan que no recordaba haber hecho semejante promesa.

- Supongo que fue mientras conversábamos del caso de la niña que mencionaron en las noticias – Haibara se encogió de hombros, con esa irónica sonrisa que reservaba para cada ocasión que tenía de ver a Conan fastidiado. El niño de gafas le respondió a esa sonrisa con una mirada cargada de rencor.

- Bueno, yo no prometí nada así q… - la mirada de Ayumi, cuyos ojitos vidriosos parecían a punto de echarse a llorar detuvieron en seco cualquier argumento que pudiera haber dicho ¡mujeres! si hasta las más pequeñitas usaban la técnica de los ojos de gatita triste para no poder decirles que no – Esta bien, esta bien – se rindió, ya podría preguntar detalles del caso más tarde, de todas formas se había perdido la conversación con la clienta.

Caminaron un buen rato, Ayumi daba saltitos mientras caminaba, muy contenta, Genta y Mitsuhiko se sonrojaron mientras la observaban. Haibara y Conan sonrieron con ternura e intercambiaron significativas miradas, una muda conversación en la que ambos coincidían en que toda la paciencia a la que debían aferrarse cada vez que cuidaban de esos niños, valía la pena con tal de verles sonreír. Ayumi se detuvo en seco y alzó los brazos con entusiasmo para indicar que ya habían llegado.

La tienda era sencilla, pero muy hermosa. Se ubicaba en medio de otros dos negocios, una larga vitrina se extendía hasta una puerta de madera con una ventanilla en la parte superior. Sobre la vitrina colgaba en toda su extensión un letrero de madera como la de la puerta, con letras occidentales en relieve que formaban las palabras "Still Doll", que era el nombre de la tienda. Conan dio un vistazo a la vitrina, varias muñecas se lucían ahí, algunas de pie, otras sentadas, cada una ataviada con preciosos vestidos de cintas y encajes y distribuidas entre mesitas y sillitas de juguete, con muchas flores dispersas. Algunas muñecas recreaban situaciones como fiestas de té y otras estaban sencillamente sentadas entre flores. El conjunto total de la tienda era muy bonito, elegante, con cierto aire de tienda de antigüedades.

- Que tienda tan linda – comentó Haibara tranquilamente, sonriendo con tal dulzura que casi parecía una niña de verdad, pero sin perder su aire maduro y serio.

- Ya les decía yo que la tienda era hermosa – Ayumi pegó la cara a la vitrina – No me canso de mirarlas.

- Si, se ven bien, pero yo prefiero los muñecos de acción de Kamen Yaiba – comentó Genta, quien no parecía comprender el entusiasmo de las niñas.

- Bueno, a las chicas les gustan estas cosas – dijo Mitsuhiko, embelesado ante el espectáculo de los sonrientes rostros de Ayumi y Haibara.

- Las muñecas son obras de arte que no sólo las chicas saben apreciar, Mitsuhiko – dijo entonces una voz que sobresaltó a los niños. Un joven de unos veinte años estaba parado tras ellos y si no hubiera hablado, no le habrían visto.

- Oh, pero ¿qué hace usted aquí hermanito? – preguntó Mitsuhiko sorprendido. El resto de la liga infantil de detectives miró con asombro tanto a Mitsuhiko como al joven. El joven, de larga cabellera castaña atada a una coleta, lucía una amable sonrisa, era atractivo, pálido y muy delgado, con un rostro tan fino como el de una chica, vestía chaqueta y pantalones negros y una camisa blanca.

- ¿Lo conoces Mitsuhiko? – preguntó Genta, el delgado niño asintió con la cabeza.

- Es un estudiante en práctica de medicina, su nombre es Fumihiko Amane, lo conocí cuando fui al médico por la gripe que me dio hace unas semanas, esta aprendiendo del médico que me atiende.

- Si, así es – confirmó el joven - y estoy aprendiendo mucho de él, espero poder sacar mi carrera pronto.

- ¿Y qué hace en una tienda para muñequitas? – preguntó Genta.

- Conozco a la dueña de la tienda desde que era niño – explicó - vengan, pasen.

El joven abrió la puerta y permitió pasar a los cinco niños antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si.

- Oh Amane, viniste - saludó una voz femenina. El interior de la tienda no era muy espacioso, pero estaba tan bellamente decorado como su exterior, las muñecas eran todas hermosas, algunas con los más vistosos y elegantes trajes que se pudieran imaginar y otras con atuendos sencillos pero no por ello menos bellos, las habían de un marcado estilo victoriano, así como del moderno estilo lolita, unas de ellas dulces y otras con un aspecto siniestro, se ubicaban sentaditas en dos largas repisas de madera, protegidas con vidrio al fondo de la tienda, tras un mesón en el cual se apoyaba una mujer de entre veinte y treinta años que acababa de apartar la vista de una revista al oírlos entrar.

- Hola Hanako ¿qué tal estás? – la saludó Amane.

Hanako era una mujer joven, pero era difícil precisar su edad, parecía más cercana a los veinte que los treinta y usaba ropa moderna, una chaqueta de cuero negro sobre un top blanco con caracteres occidentales en negro estampados y pantalones jeans negros, gargantillas y muñequeras eran sus accesorios y su cabello castaño oscuro era corto hasta la base de la nuca, lacio y pegado al cráneo, que lucía muy bien ella.

- Aquí pues, trabajando, aunque ha sido un día aburrido, no muchos clientes – contestó Hanako a la pregunta de Amane - Si quieres, más tarde podrías acompañarme al taller – agregó indicando una puerta al lado de las repisas que apenas era visible porque su color se camuflaba con el de la pared, un tono crema que combinaba con el ocre de la madera de la repisa y el mesón.

- No creo que pueda, estoy algo ocupado con la práctica en el consultorio y unos ramos en la Universidad que están algo difíciles.

- ¿El taller? – preguntó Genta curioso. La mujer entonces dirigió su vista a los niños.

- Si pequeño, el taller donde trabajo en las muñecas.

- ¿Usted es la que hace estas muñecas tan bonitas? – preguntó Ayumi con una gran sonrisa, elevando a su muñequita Himawari para que la pudieran ver mejor.

- Eh… bueno, si, aunque esa no la hice yo – contestó Hanako desviando la mirada, gesto que no pasó desapercibido a la perspicaz y siempre atenta observación de Conan que además, detectó una mirada triste antes de que ella se repusiera y le sonriera a Ayumi – Al parecer te ha gustado la tienda ¿no? me alegra mucho que volvieras pequeña.

Ayumi, que no captó la gama de emociones que desfiló por el rostro de Hanako, sonrío asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Bueno, yo ya tengo que irme, dejé mi automóvil estacionado por allá fuera y la alarma se descompuso – comentó Amane con un gesto de disculpa.

- ¿Quién te robaría esa chatarra? – se rió Hanako.

- Es un muy buen automóvil – se defendió Amane ofendido – en fin, sólo vine a saludarte, nos vemos – se despidió y abandonó la tienda ante la atenta y curiosa mirada de Conan.

- ¿Por qué ese hermanito vino si sólo iba a estar unos minutos y apenas hablaron? Si era sólo para saludar y esta ocupado, haberse ahorrado el viaje y llamar por teléfono.

- Desde hace un año él viene todos los días, aunque sólo sea por unos minutos para verme… hay cosas que no se pueden transmitir sólo con el teléfono – contestó Hanako y Conan volvió a detectar una mirada triste.

Cuando finalmente salieron de la tienda, ya estaba atardeciendo y Conan estaba ansioso por llegar a la agencia de detectives. Sin embargo no habían avanzado mucho cuando las voces de Ran y Sonoko llamaron la atención del grupo de niños. Las dos chicas aún lucían el uniforme de la preparatoria Teitan a la que asistían, la brisa mecía la larga cabellera castaña de Ran, adornada por los colores del atardecer… aquella hermosa visión tomó a Conan tan desprevenido que un rojo intenso le coloreó las mejillas. Sonoko lucía igual que siempre, con su corto cabello castaño claro en el que lucía un cintillo celeste y siempre observadora ante cualquier indicio de romance en el aire, detectó inmediato el sonrojo en la cara del niño de gafas.

- Vaya, vaya con este chiquillo ¿te deslumbra la visión de dos hermosas mujeres mayores? – canturreó. Conan le dirigió una mirada de desprecio.

"Tú sólo deslumbrarías o a un ciego o a un pobre ingenuo como Kyougoku" pensó el chico.

- Ya Sonoko, no molestes a Conan – dijo Ran sonriéndoles a todos – Que bien que los encuentro a todos reunidos, estaba a punto de llamarte al móvil Conan ¡les tengo una sorpresa!

- ¿Qué es, qué es? – preguntaron con entusiasmo Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko. Ran se hizo de rogar durante un rato hasta que finalmente sacó de su bolso siete entradas para el cine.

- He comprado entradas para que vayamos todos al cine, hay una película muy buena que creo que les gustará y como mañana es fin de semana me pareció buena idea que vayamos todos juntos hoy.

- ¡Genial, sólo tenemos que telefonear a casa! – exclamaron los tres niños - ¿podemos ir Conan? – preguntaron al chico de gafas.

- Pero, pero… hermanita Ran yo me quiero ir a casa – Conan no tenía el más mínimo interés en ir al cine, probablemente lo arrastrarían a otra película de 'Gomera' o 'Kamen Yaiba' y ya estaba harto, además ese día había sido demasiado aburrido ¿es qué no tendría ni un poco de suerte? ¡Cómo deseaba involucrarse en el caso que había llegado a la oficina esa mañana! pero tal y como iban las cosas, eso no iba a ocurrir pronto.

- Vamos Conan, ya compré las entradas – dijo Ran dulcemente.

- Es que deberías haber preguntado primero ¡y si no les dan permiso a los chicos! – protestó Conan, aunque era muy conciente de lo débil que era la excusa ya que los padres de los niños siempre les daban permiso cuando los niños querían quedarse en casa del profesor, y eso que muchas veces esa era la excusa para involucrarse en peligrosos casos con la policía.

Mientras Conan protestaba, los niños ya estaban haciendo con sus teléfonos móviles las llamadas a sus respectivas casas y por las expresiones de alegría en sus caras, estaban recibiendo respuestas positivas. Incluso Haibara había llamado al profesor para avisarle donde estaría así que no tendría a nadie a su favor para no ir.

- Vamos Conan no seas aguafiestas – el chico notó una expresión triste en el rostro de Ran, eso inmediatamente cambió su actitud a una preocupada.

- ¿Sucede algo hermanita Ran?

- No, nada, no sucede nada – pero las negativas de Ran no le convencieron.

- Esta así porque estuvo llamando a su esposo al móvil todo el día y sólo le respondió el contestador – intervino Sonoko - originalmente quería invitarlo a él al cine, nosotros somos solamente el plato de segunda mesa.

- ¡Shinichi no es mi esposo! Y ustedes no son sólo el plato de segunda mesa – se quejó Ran – pero, si… quería que él viniera, como es una película de detectives estaba segura de que le gustaría.

Conan suspiró y tímidamente cogió la mano de Ran, ella lo miró hacia abajo y apenas los ojos violáceos de la joven se encontraron con los azules orbes del niño, ocultos tras sus gruesas gafas, los corazones de ambos empezaron a latir con más fuerza.

- Esta bien hermanita Ran, vamos todos juntos – accedió el chico, mirándola con ternura, olvidando aunque sea por ese instante el caso que le estaban privando y que tanto le había obsesionado durante el día.

Ran asintió con la cabeza y desvió la mirada inquieta.

"Debo dejar de sentir que estoy junto a Shinichi cada vez que veo a Conan, es sólo un niño pequeño por mucho que se parezcan" pensó la chica, que perdida en esas reflexiones no se dio cuenta de la atenta y penetrante mirada de Haibara Ai, quien parecía poder leer la mente de Ran como si se tratase de un libro abierto.

Sonoko no notó nada de eso pues se había enzarzado en una muy infantil discusión con Genta y Mitsuhiko, Ayumi distrajo a Haibara tomándola de la mano sonriente y Ran, aún cogiendo la mano de Conan, llamó la atención de todos y comenzó a andar rumbo al cine.

Y mientras Conan contemplaba a la chica que tanto le gustaba, apretando su mano inconcientemente para disfrutar aún más de su contacto, no podía ni imaginar el desagradable espectáculo que les aguardaba.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, aquí traigo el primer capitulo de esta historia, al fin aparece Conan ¿qué les esperará en el cine? Supongo que ya lo imaginarán.

La tienda de muñecas que describo en este capitulo se llama Still Doll, los que vean Vampire Knigth reconocerán que se trata del ending de esta serie y admito que se debe a esa canción. Sólo he visto seis episodios de ese anime (he estado leyendo el manga más que dedicarme al anime) tomo la canción Still Doll más por Wakeshima Kanon que por Vampire Knight la verdad, es que me he vuelto fan de esta cantante japonesa, fan de su hermoso cello, su voz de niña y sus trajes de lolita. Still Doll hace referencia a Alice de Alice in Wonderland, además de tener la palabra Doll (muñeca) en su titulo, así que me pareció el nombre apropiado para una tienda de muñecas, así aprovecho de homenajear a mi cantante favorita. Otro homenaje es el nombre de la muñeca de Ayumi, Himawari, que va para Kunogi Himawari de xxxHolic.

**+ Kikyo +**


End file.
